


Too Much

by IStillPlayWithLegos



Series: Short Drabbles by IStillPlayWithLegos [2]
Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: Crying During Sex, F/M, Is my crying kink obvious yet?, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smh someone just euthanize me already, Teasing, This will be my eighth fic with that tag, Using wizardry for nefarious sexual purposes, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStillPlayWithLegos/pseuds/IStillPlayWithLegos
Summary: Howl can be a teasing bastard when he wants to be. But he can also coax out 4 orgasms from you before sex even happens. Do what you will with that information.
Relationships: Howl Pendragon/You
Series: Short Drabbles by IStillPlayWithLegos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915618
Comments: 10
Kudos: 400





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend this is before Sophie comes into the picture lmao

“Ah—No. Howl,” you gasp. “Please, I can’t.”

“Oh?” He questions, a smirk flitting across his face, “I here I thought you wanted to be an obedient little flame for me?”

“I was—I am—Ah!” You trail off as he twists his fingers inside of you and curls them upwards.

You cry out as he pushes up,  _ hard _ , into the small patch of nerve endings inside of you. Your legs tremble as best as they can, considering Howl has rendered them immobile with a spell. 

You want to close them. You want to close them so bad. He’s already wrung three full-body orgasms out of you and he’s working on the fourth. 

_ “I’ll pleasure you till you cry for me, Little Flame,”  _ Howl had said to you earlier this evening. Now, you severely regret not taking him seriously. 

His thumb makes rough circles over your clit, putting heavy pressure and doing everything he can to make your mind go blank. The three fingers within you are thick, and rough with calluses. He still hasn’t taken off his ring and you tremble each time you feel it graze along your insides. 

He looks up for a moment. “Would you like to see something I learned back at The Academy?” He asks you, faux innocence marking his words.

Tears are welling up in your eyes, making your vision blurry. Everything hurts from how good it feels. You need him to stop, slow down, and give you more all at the same time. 

“Howl! Please!” You don’t know what you're begging for at this point. Nothing makes sense anymore and all you can do is feel.

He leans down, close to where his fingers piston in and out of you, and mutters something under his breath. And then he  _ blows _ .

Everything goes white. You’ve never felt anything like this before. Tears spill from your eyes as you sob from this piercing sensation of pleasure. The keening noise you let out as you come is absolutely obscene. 

His breath blows straight through to your core. It feels like ice and fire all at the same time. Your back arches and you clench down on his fingers as they fuck you through your orgasm. His thumb gently grazes your clit, making you jolt. You’re still trembling from the experience, panting heavily, and your body twitches against his spell as you start to come down from your orgasm. 

_ He lived up to his promise. He made you cry. _

You sigh in relief, thankful that after four orgasms he’ll finally take pity on your poor, oversensitive body.

You make eye contact with him and your heart drops to your stomach. He looks back at you with these  _ eyes _ . Like he knows exactly what you're thinking.

“Did I say I was finished with you?” 

_ Oh God. Please, no. _

He makes his way up the bed until he kneels in between your legs, putting a warm hand on each of your thighs, spreading them impossibly wider. 

“Ready for me to fuck you, Little Flame?”

He grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it, although I enjoy comments way more. The little (1) in the inbox makes me so happy. Antidepressants could never. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a lovely day!!!


End file.
